User blog:Lord of the STARS/How to be a succesful Struthiomimus.
This more then anything is a practice of my powers as a genius RP character artist. I am very good at all dinosaur concepts. Today I will make a easily comprehendible how to on the land before time's very own, Struthiomimus. Why? Because I have a lot of time on my hands and can't have volume at the moment. Step 1: What is wrong with a little vegetation? The answer is nothing, it has vitamins and minerals but ask your self, would you rather a salad, or an egg salad? Being the perfect omnivore you have a chance to easily obtain the most valuable vitamin of all. Protein. This you can get in the form of many variety such as nuts, fresh water lobsters, insects, and many other things. But nothing has more protein then eggs. Herbivores graze because what little protein exist in vegetation, they don't feel full until they obtain enough of it. Do you really just want a belly full of filler? After all the Irish potato famine was miserable, nothing to eat but starch is no way to live. Step 2: What about those eggs that are very close to ready to hatch? Eat the embryo of corse. Any hatchling less then 2 weeks after being hatched is still likely to end up as a meal, don't be picky, your diet is not a game. Step 3: Tactics VS raw greed. If you happen apon a unguarded nest you don't want to just eat all of them for several reasons. First off even mothers understand the predator only wanted a meal, but the complete desolation of her clutch will inspire needless hatred for your kind. It would be impossible for her not to notice. Their is even a chance with only a few eggs taken she will not even notice. Now, many birds and reptiles have a instinct that drives their cycle with out them able to help them selves, this is, a few eggs missing will inspire them to make more eggs even if they have no mate to insure they hatch. Such females can be your pawns to provide you eggs for life. Never completely take out a nest, you lose more that way. Much more. So take only what you need. Step 3: Don't be malicious. You must never let the hunt be it for meat or eggs turn into something personnel. After all, you only want protein, and parents only want prospering children. Never turn it into a game of revenge. If someone stops you simply salute them for their courage, tell them until next time, and then move on. Make matters more elaborate and you may end up a dead egg stealer. Step 4: Avoid abortion if you can. Females who lay your meals aren't going to hold it in just because they have no mate, in time unfertilized eggs can be found. Mothers normally have no parenting instincts tword then unless they are desperate and thus just leave them to rot. These eggs have a very short life span however until something finds them or something breaks them, so this is your least guarantee. But at least if you have these you can sleep better at night. Step 5: How to avoid eating your own eggs. A good egg stealer knows all the tricks of the enemy, and to this day their bodies are found still protecting their own nest at the sacrifice of their life. How though you may ask, do you not get lost one night, not remember its your nest, and then oopse eeps? Answer is simple, you can smell can't you? Dna has a smell to it as it strings its lines, vaporing into the air, the smell of both you and your mate will be on fresh eggs, and in time the smell will slowly fade to be replaced by a smell of its own, which it will have until old age. You can't make this mistake, its impossible. If anything an egg stealers eggs have a far superior life expectancy to all other creatures on God's green earth. Category:Blog posts